


An Exchange of Colors

by Stargirl_For_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Shy Derek Hale, Socially Awkward Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl_For_Sterek/pseuds/Stargirl_For_Sterek
Summary: My Lil contribution to the Sterek 2019 St Valentine's exchange! It's my first time doing a challenge, so I hope its ok. Hope you like it, dude!In which Derek is an awkward mess, he's got a soulmate, and he's in love with the colors on his skin.





	An Exchange of Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyJuicyfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/gifts).



Derek loved to watch the marks appear on his skin.

The swirling ink patterns decorating his arms never failed to bring a slight smile to his face, something Laura never failed to tease him about. It looked as if someone had taken a set of pens to his arm and gone to town. It was never a specific pattern; just lines of doodles up and down his left forearm. Zodiac signs, math equations, flowers, and what appeared to be Greek letters and Norse Runes. It was a mess of color and art and thoughts that would never stay still.

Derek loved it.

It was spring, the weather just starting to get warm, and Derek forgoed his trademark leather jacket in exchange for a long-sleeved henley, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows so he could see the mess of drawings that would eventually cover his arms. It was pretty much the highlight of his day, to watch the patterns appear.

Only today, it was different.

Instead of the usual scrawl of patterns, there were words. Little phrases and quotes that ranged from insightful to funny; “The best investment you can make is an investment in yourself.” to “Eat ass, suck a dick, and sell drugs.”

He doesn’t know what made him decide to write back. He’d watched the marks appear for days, weeks, but he’d never felt the urge to write anything back. 

First time for everything, he supposed.

It started with small things. Good mornings and other small notes that he hoped conveyed that he liked the doodles on his arms. Then it was little tidbits of his life; jokes he liked, funny little events that popped up in his daily life until soon he and his soulmate were exchanging stories and memories.

Laura and Cora gave him hell for it.

But he still didn't know anything about his soulmate. He didn’t know their name, their favorite color,  _ he didn't know anything. _ It was a situation that Derek needed to fix. Once he was feeling brave, of course.

It took a few days for him to muster up the courage, but once he did, he simply wrote the words in the messy, loopy scrawl he usually did.

 

_**Hey. My name’s Derek. What’s yours?** _

 

There. It was simple, casual, and definitely shouldn’t send Derek into a tailspin. It did anyway, especially since hours passed before he got any more of a reply.

 

_**Call me Stiles. It’s nice to officially meet you, Derek. :)** _

 

Derek grinned, chest filling with warmth. He replied quickly, asking Stiles how he was doing and if he was feeling well. Soon, hours had passed with him and Stiles talking back and forth. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and he felt lighter than he had in a long time. 

“DEREK!” Laura’s call pulled him from his thoughts, head coming up sharply to glare slightly at his older sister. She was leaning in his doorway, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Dinner’s ready. What’s got you in such a good mood?” Laura asked, crossing over to his bed and flopping down next to him, draping across his legs. 

“None of your business.” He huffed, not meeting her eyes as a flush crawled up his neck.

“Ooo, is that a blush?” Laura hummed, smiling up at him and bopping his nose. “What’s, or  _ who’s _ got you looking like this, Der-Bear? A new girl? A new  _ boy? _ ”

“It’s nothing!” He protested, too loudly and too quickly and turned to hide the writing on his arm.

Too fast for him to stop her, Laura grabbed his arm, her eyes scanning the lines of conversation between him and Stiles. “Guess I wasn’t too far off.” Laura teased, her eyes bright. 

“Try not to scare him off with your craziness.” Derek huffed, tugging his arm away from her grip. “He’s just a friend, ok? Don’t make it weird.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Laura laughed, sitting up. “Just ask him for his phone number like a normal person, you loser. Now come on, Mom made meatloaf and I’m starving.”

Derek’s stomach rumbled, and he slid off the bed with Laura and headed down the stairs. Before he got to the table, he scrawled a quick message to Stiles, feeling hopeful.

 

**_Could I have your number? I’d like to text you. Don’t want to run out of space on my arm, right?_ **

 

And with that, he rolled his sleeves down and headed to dinner.

* * *

Stiles had given him his number after dinner, and Derek tried and failed to stifle his nerves. They texted regularly, but Derek wished he would  _ see _ him. He wanted to talk to Stiles face to face, wanted to see the expressions Stiles would make when they talked, wanted to hold his hand and just-

God, Derek was fucking  _ whipped _ over this dude and he’s never even met him.

Derek took the teasing from Cora and Laura in stride, though it didn’t stop him from flushing from shoulder to hairline. Especially when his uncle Peter joined in the teasing. They all seemed to love poking fun at him, and his flustered reaction seemed to bring them endless entertainment.

Derek hated his family sometimes.

Spring turned to summer, and soon Derek was spending more time outside, going on jogs and walking dogs for some of his older neighbors. He was walking Sadie, a young Golden Retriever, when someone slammed into him and almost went tumbling. 

Quickly, Derek reached out and grabbed the stranger’s wrist, tugging him back to his feet. Sadie yipped, nosing the stranger’s ankles and legs as they regained their balance.

“You’re a lifesaver, oh my god.” The stranger laughed breathlessly, looking up at Derek. He was a few inches taller than Derek himself, and much less broad. Rather than solid bulk like Derek, the male was a lean, lithe muscle. Somehow, his resting bitch face didn’t scare the male away immediately, which was interesting. Most people ran for the hills after alterations like this, but this guy merely smiled and continued on.

“It’s no problem.” He muttered, and his cheeks heated at the way the man’s face brightened into a smile, revealing a constellation of moles.

“I’m Stiles by the way.” He reached a hand out to shake, but Derek froze.  

“Y-You’re Stiles?” He swallowed thickly, hand tightening on Sadie’s leash. Stiles’ wide smile fades into a nervous grin.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” He says, swallowing and reaching down to pet the dog snuffling at his ankles. “Is that, like, a problem, or-”

“No!” Derek protests quickly, then winces at the loud tone he used. “No, it's just...what I meant to say was...” God, why was it so hard? All he had to do was spit out the words, but they just seemed to lock in his throat.

“I’m Derek.” He forced out, feeling the heat of a flush crawling up his cheeks. Stiles looks momentarily confused, then his eyes widen and his whole face seems to brighten.

“Oh my god, seriously? Awesome!” Before Derek can say a word, Stiles has flung himself into his arms, face buried in his neck.

Derek’s flush darkens at the contact and the knowing looks he gets from passerby. Stiles doesn't seem to care, content to stay latched on to Derek for as long as physically possible.

“I know this will sound kinda weird but...” Stiles pulled his face from his neck and laughed, amber eyes warm and bright. “I’m kinda in love with you.”

Derek chokes, fumbling and almost dropping Stiles. Stiles takes it in stride, laughing it off and standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to Derek’s flaming cheek.

“Y-yeah, I’m...” Derek winces at the way his voice cracks and clears his throat to try again. “I’m kind of in love with you too.”

“Lucky me, then, right?” Stiles grinned, wide and beautiful, and Derek felt his heart thud in his chest.

Stiles’ eyes were soft, bright, amber. They were like a sunset through a glass of whiskey, bright and full of mischief and joy. And when Stiles smiled up at him with those eyes, he knew that everything was gonna be ok.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Derek asked, twining his fingers with Stiles'. "Get to know each other more...?"

Stiles nodded, squeezing Derek's hand once. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
